Currently, a lighting device which includes a light source provided with semiconductor lighting elements such as LEDs (light emitting diodes) comes in practical use. A type of this lighting device has a reflector which controls distribution of light emitted from the light source, and heat radiation fins which stand on the outer wall of the reflector to dissipate heat generated from the light source to the outside, for example. According to this type of lighting equipment, however, the heat dissipation effect of the heat radiation fins were not necessarily high.
An object to be achieved by the embodiments is to provide a lighting unit and a lighting device capable of improving the heat dissipation effect.